Survivor Gumball Island Ep.9 (Part 2)
Plot (Over challenge area.) Jeff: '''Come in guys! (Team Incredible comes in.) '''Jeff: I will now bring in the new Team Monkey. (Team Monkey comes in.) Jeff: '''Banana Joe was voted out at the last Tribal Council. Anyway Gumball I will take it back. (Gumball hands Jeff the Immunity Idol.) '''Jeff: '''For the last time, Immunity Idol is back up for grabs. Because after tonight, you will be merging. '''Miss Simian: '''Finally! '''Jeff: For today's challenge you will work as a team to dig a hole. Once you've dug deep enough you wil encounter a treasure chest with a combination lock. First team to get their chest open will be safe from Tribal Council tonight, and your team gets whatever is in there. Team Incredible you have one extra member, so you'll have one member sit out. I'll give you a minute to strategize. (1 minute later.) Jeff: '''Alright for Team Incredible Anton will be sitting out. Alright, GO! (The two teams rush towards the sand boxes and begin to dig.) '''Gumball: Mr. Small, you know what to do. Mr. Small: '''Yes! (Mr. Small stays behind as the others of Team Incredible start digging.) '''Jeff: Looks like Mr. Small is staying behind. Team Incredible probably have a plan brewing. Gumball: 'Hey don't say that aloud! '(in confessional) Miss Simian: 'I'm not sure what wretched plan those buffoons have, but I'm not letting that get in the way of my victory! Besides. Lord knows what's in that treasure chest, but I WANT IT! '(out) Emily: '''Hey how deep do you say we are? '''Bobert: '''Oh I would say.....5 feet. '''Emily: '''Well I hope we started digging in the right spot. '''Gumball: '''Look on the bright of this. This could qualify as "exercising". '''Emily: '''Well I guess you're right. Anything that's painful must be good for you. '''Bobert: '''Well not always. You see like when someone punches you in the stomach, they... '''Emily: '''Oh you mean like this? (Emily punches Bobert in the stomach and she reacts painfully.) '''Emily: '''OW! How are you that sturdy?! '''Bobert: '''Oh I didn't really try. It's just my body structure. '''Gumball: Yeah, I tried punching Bobert once in a game of Punchies. Same result man. Same result. Emily: '''Well you should have told me. '''Gumball: I was going to but you just.... jumped right in. (Emily gives a long face to Gumball.) Gumball: We......should probably get back to digging. Team Incredible: '''Yeah. (On Team Monkey.) '''Miss Simian: '''Oh my God! We found the treasure chest! (Miss Simian uncovers the treasure chest.) '''Penny: '''Alright.....how do we get it back up? '''Darwin: '''Yeah....how DO you get it up there? '''Miss Simian: Um. Um. Alright, here's what we do. Stace, come over here. (Stace stands where Miss Simian tells her.) Miss Simian: Alright, now Darwin get on top of her. Darwin: '''Ugh. I can already see where this is going. (Darwin gets up on Stace's shoulders.) (On Team Incredible) '''Gumball: '''Huh! The treasure chest. Alright Mr. Small get ready! '''Mr. Small: '''OK! (Mr. Small stands by the hole.) '''Gumball: '''Bobert. I need you to throw it up there. '''Bobert: You're expecting ME to throw it?! I'm sorry, but you're wasting you're time. i can solve it right here. Jeff: '''NO! You have to get it to the surface first. '''Bobert: '''Ugh! Fine. (Bobert tosses the chest to Mr. Small.) '''Mr. Small: '''Got it! '''Bobert: '''Alright I'm heading up. (Bobert quickly climbs to the top.) '''Gumball: '''Alright Bobert, you know what to do! '''Bobert: '''Of course I do. I'll have this done in no time. (On Team Monky, the contestants are stacked on top of each other.) '''Miss Simian: '''Alright now I go on top. This hole is incredibly deep. (Miss Simian climbs to the top, noticing she's short.) '''Miss Simian: '''WHAT?! It's unimaginable! '''Stace: '''Just get the chest! '''Miss Simian: '''You mean you weren't passing it up?! '''Stace: '''Of course not! We were planning for you to do it! '''Miss Simian: '''NO! Oh my God! (Miss Simian climbs back down, receives the chest, and climbs back up.) '''Penny: '''Miss....Simian..... '''Miss Simian: '''WHAT?! '''Penny: '''This.....load........is incre......dibly.........heavy! '''Miss Simian: '''I don't care what you think! You're gonna hoist your load up, AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! (The stack suddenly collapes, causing everyone to fall.) (Miss Simian breathes heavily.) '''Miss Simian: '''WHO......IS........RESPONSIBLE.......FOR THIS?! (No one answers.) (Stace steps up.) '''Stace: '''I did. '''Miss Simian: '''OH YOU! I've never really like you Stace Stuffings! In years past your teachers were bragging and aweing about what "wonderful" student you are. Well do you know what I think? (Miss Simian gives a threatning look.) '''Miss Simian: '''I THINK YOU'RE A (bleep)! (Everyone gasps.) '''Stace: '''Well I don't care about what you call me! I will not stand by while you abuse these contestants like you're....Hitler! This is not a dictatorship Miss Simian. This! Is a democracy, where anyone will have the right to speak for themselves and to be free. You think your little tactics will allow you to breathe another breath in this game. But after tonight and the teams merge. Well, you might as well call yourself an "on your own". '''Darwin: '''Not to interrupt you and all. But we have a challenge to complete. (On Team Incredible.) '''Gumball: '''Are you almost done?! '''Bobert: '''Just about! (Bobert cracks the lock and opens the chest.) '''Jeff: '''Team Incredible wins immunity and reward! '''Gumball: '''Yes! '''Miss Simian: '''NOW LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED! '''Jeff: '''Don't worry you guys. We're sending down a ladder. (Jeff lifts down a ladder along the hole.) (Everyone gets out.) '''Jeff: '''Team Incredible, you are safe from Tribal Council, no one's going home tonight. And, you get to keep what's in the chest. (Team Incredible peek inside the chest.) '''Gumball: '''Oh my God! Desserts. '''Bobert: '''Ah geez! If only I had a digestive system. '''Carrie: '''Same here. '''Jeff: '''Also Team Incredible, you'll be going to Tribal Council while feasting. '''Gumball: '''Even better. (On Team Monkey.) '''Tobias: '''So Darwin, what do you think about the vote tonight? '''Darwin: '''I'm actually voting out Stace. '''Tobias: '''STACE?! Why Stace? '''Darwin: '''Look, I know quite clearly what happened at the challenge. Yes she stood up to Miss Simian, and I know that it would take a lot of courage to do that. However she did cost us the challenge, the one time nothing. And I mean nothing should jeopardize of winning chances. Luckily after tonight, it's all me. '''Tobias: '''Yeah I'm voting for Miss Simian. Losing a challenge doesn't nearly sum up to using one's freedom of speech. And that, to me, is the hardest challenge this show could ever throw at us. '''Darwin: '''I know, and I understand the circumstances as well, however......challenge. Had she done it elsewhere I would tolerate. But not in a full pace race to the finish. '''Tobias: '''Fine. It doesn't matter anyway, we all have opinions. (Meanwhile) (Everyone is crowded around Stace.) '''Stace: Now guys look, things aren't looking too great right now. But I came out here to fufill my duty, my purpose. Now I think this is a good time I do this. If you vote me out tonight, then best be cautious about Miss Simian. She is far more than what she appears to be. A spoiled strategist, a dictator. If she asked her to unite with her, by all means say no. This could be your future in this game. A short, terrible, most painful experience one could ever imagine. But there is a way we could prevent this most wrecthed fate. The action doesn't look like much, but I know that if it works. Well, this merge will be a happy experience for all. I just wish no one could ever get voted out. Thank you. (in confessional) Stace: I think they got the message. (out) TRIBAL COUNCIL (Both teams come in.) Jeff: '''As you know, this is the final Tribal Council before the merge. Alright Team Incredible, you may begin feasting. (Team Incredible start eating like savages.) '''Jeff: '''Miss Simian, what went on at the challenge today? '''Miss Simian: '''Well Jeff, I was trying to get the chest to the surface. But Stace revolted. '''Stace: '''I didn't revolt! I was giving you an idea of who you are. You're a old hag just waiting for your last breath. '''Miss Simian: '''Are you listening to this?! Are you?! '''Jeff: '''Well Stace, what were the circumstances? '''Stace: '''Well Jeff, have you not heard. Over the last few weeks, Miss Simian was acting like a complete load of crap! '''Miss Simian: '''This isn't true! Where did this.....child grow such thoughts on their elders?! '''Jeff: '''Well Miss Simian, I don't mean to offend you. But Stace has a point. '''Miss Simian: '''WHAT?! How dare you say that to me?! '''Stace: '''Oh, and another thing! Jeff, don't believe another word Miss Simian says! Every Tribal Council since Day 1, she has been LYING! That should come as no surprise. '''Jeff: '''Yeah, you're right. '''Miss Simian: '''WHAT?! I can't believe you're even listening to this! '''Jeff: '''Well it has been quite a day. You guys are probably dying to find out who lives another night. It is time to vote. (Everyone votes.) '''Jeff: If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and they'd like to play it. Now would be the time to do so. (No one answers.) Jeff: '''Alright. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote, Miss Simian. '''Jeff: '''Stace, one vote Miss Simian, one vote Stace. '''Jeff: '''Stace, two votes Stace, one vote Miss Simian. '''Jeff: '''9th person voted out of Survivor Gumball Island, Stace. That's 3 votes, that's enough. '''Gumball: '''STACE! You can't leave! I'll only have Darwin then! '''Stace: '''I'm sorry Gumball, we'll see each other soon. (Stace comes up with her torch.) '''Jeff: '''Stace, tribe has spoken. (Jeff extinguishes Stace's torch.) '''Jeff: '''It's time for you to go. '''Stace: '''Okay. (Stace leaves.) '''Jeff: '''Well as of now, the teams are merged. You can give me your old buffs, and come get your new ones. (Everyone throws their buffs in the fire pit.) '''Jeff: '''Here are your new buffs. Congratulations on making it this far. (Jeff hands everyone an orange buff.) '''Jeff: '''From this point on, you'll be living together, and you'll be competing only for yourselves. Here's the map to your new camp. Good night! '''TO BE CONTINUED Category:Survivor Gumball Island